Austria
'''Roderich Edelstein' is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the country Austria (オーストリア,Osutoria). Appearance Roderich has violet eyes and somewhat wavy brown hair, with a wild strand that represents Mariazell . He wears glasses, a long navy blue coat with a white cravat, and black pants (colored tan in some earlier artwork). He also has a mole on his face, which acts as an erogenous zone for him, as is the hair curl representing Mariazell. When he was younger (as seen in Chibitalia), he wore a deep fuchsia jacket and purple pants. In the anime version of the storyline, his jacket was changed to blue and his pants were changed to black, to match the clothing he wears as an adult. Personality And Interests He is described as a well-spoken, young master type, who was initially aloof until he was saddled with too many burdens. He gives higher priority to his hobbies rather than his work, and is more optimistic and quiet in comparison to Ludwig who is more serious and work-orientated. His interests are art, music (the piano in particular), and cake. In the first drama CD, it is revealed he is not an outdoors person and is afraid of marine animals (such as crabs and starfishes). Relationships Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary) Main Article: Elizabeta Héderváry Roderich's best friend, at one point his wife. In the compromise they made when they were married, they promised that they would support each other in war. The two are still rather close, despite the dissolution of their marriage. As children, he was often beaten up and defeated by her when it came to wars, but when they got older, she wound up becoming his servant when they were both under the rule of Holy Roman Empire. Vash Zwingli (Switzerland) Main Article: Vash Zwingli A former childhood friend of Roderich's. In their youth, they were close, but Roderich was weak and unable to fight as well as Vash expected him to, and had to be bailed out when he'd get beaten up in war. They eventually grew apart, and Vash denies that the two of them ever used to be friends. Feliciano Vargas (North Italy) Main Article: Feliciano Vargas Chibitalia (young or baby Italy) spent a lot of time at Roderich's house were he acted as a maid. Roderich was one of the many people to believe Feliciano was a girl until one day his voice finally broke, with Roderich thinking he 'had a feeling this would happen for some reason'. In the Anime Roderich made a very brief appearance during the Chibitalia segment in Episode 02 as one of four characters kicking Chibitalia in the air. In Episode 04, he gained control over and made Chibitalia as his servant. In Episode 06, we see an adult Austria for the first time. He complains to Ludwig that having Feliciano was a bad move and that he is mass-producing white flags as they speak. To express his anger, he played a piano piece from Chopin. In the second half of the episode, Ludwig states that he has been living at his house. Also during the second half, Roderich complains at Ludwig to stop throwing away his underwear (because they are still wearable), but Ludwig refuses to wear them because of the holes in them. In the end, he ended up wearing the underwear after Roderich patched them up. Roderich is later seen in the checkout line in Episode 14, and becomes frustrated at the amount of time that Antonio is taking to do his job. Volume 8 of the anime DVD will include his and Prussia's "Marukaite Chikyuu". It will be released in late March of 2010. Trivia *The date given for his birthday, October 26th, is also the date of Austria's national holiday. It celebrates Austria's Declaration of Neutrality, signed in 1955. *Roderich is the only character given an outright "birth year" (976) in his profile, though Yong Soo originally had one as well (1919). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters